


Better than Fantasy

by erotic_dom89



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erotic_dom89/pseuds/erotic_dom89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had fantasized what it would feel like to have Carmilla's hands on her body, but she never imagined it would feel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Fantasy

Carmilla had left a little while ago to head out for the evening wearing an outfit simply too amazing for words. She was wearing her trademark leather pants, her black biker boots, and a barely-there see through tank top that would leave anyone speechless. Laura had pretended to be doing homework as she secretly looked up the length of Carmilla's body, trying hard to hide the small whimper that threatened to escape her lips. "Don't wait up, cupcake." Carmilla teased her seductively as she walked out of the door.  
-  
Laura waited a good twenty minutes before giving up on her homework, letting out a frustrated groan, and putting on her pajamas. She lay there in the darkened room, panting as her imagination started to run wild. Again. She thought back to Carmilla leaving that evening. She had walked out of the bathroom in her pants and black lacy bra, strutting over to her bed. Laura had glanced up and watched her through the reflection off her laptop screen. Carmilla started rubbing lotion on her exposed skin, and Laura's breath caught in her throat. Carmilla knew she would be watching as she lazily drew her hands across her stomach. Once satisfied that she had tortured Laura enough, she grabbed her see through tank top as she walked towards the door. She threw her most seductive smile back at Laura as she sauntered out of the room. 

Laura groaned again as she remembered the lust that she saw in Carmilla's eyes. She let the fantasy start to play out in her head. As she imagined the way Carmilla's lips would feel against hers. She moaned a little as she thought of pushing Carmilla against the door and crashing lips into hers to make that smile disappear. Her hand moved down her stomach as if by itself as she thought of how soft Carmilla's hands would feel across her skin. She slipped her hand under the waist band of her pants, slowly sliding her hand across her swollen clit. She moaned slightly louder as she felt how wet she was becoming. As she wandered what it would feel like to have Carmilla slide her finger inside her, she slipped one finger inside herself and softly moaned out, "Mmmm, Carmilla."  
-  
Carmilla quietly snuck back into the room, hoping she wouldn't wake Laura up. As she silently closed the door, she heard quiet moans and labored breathing coming from the tiny humans bed. "Great," she thought to herself, "I come back early to find her having sex with someone." She started to open the door back up when she heard Laura actually say something. She stopped and listened for moment, only to hear the tortured moan of, "Mmmm, Carmilla", come from Laura. She inhaled sharply, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the unmistakable heat rush straight to her throbbing clit. "Oh, shit." Laura gasped as she heard Carmilla behind her. "What was that, Creampuff? I don't think I heard you right," Carmilla huskily breathed out. "N-nothing," Laura stammered out, a crimson blush creeping up her neck.

Carmilla moved towards Laura's bed, inhaling deeply. "Mmmm," Carmilla softly let out a moan as she was able to smell Laura's level of arousal. "I w-wasn't doing anything. I didn't say anything," Laura breathlessly whispered. "Cutie, I can smell how turned on you are, and you seem to be having trouble breathing properly," Carmilla seductively breathed out. She slowly started removing her shirt as she walked even closer to Laura's bed. "W-what are you doing?" Laura mumbled. "Nothing," Carmilla said as she leaned down and took Laura's bottom lip in between hers. She felt as well as heard when Laura tried to hide her moan. 

Carmilla slide one hand up to cup Laura's face as she went in to kiss her. She half expected Laura to pull away, but instead was met with a very eager tongue as she felt Laura's small but strong hands pull her down to the bed. She broke the kiss and started moving down Laura's jaw towards her ear. "I think I enjoy hearing you moan my name," Carmilla whispered into her ear nipping at the smaller girls neck. "Mmmm, Carm" Laura moaned in response. Carmilla didn't anticipate the the shock of electricity that hearing her name on Laura's lips would cause.

As Carmilla was nipping at Laura's neck, she felt Laura run her hands up her sides and curl around her back to unclasp her bra. She let a moan escape her mouth as she felt Laura's fingers brush against her hard nipples. "Y-you have entirely too many clothes on, cutie" Carmilla whined through breathless gasps. She roughly moved her hands under Laura's shirt, pulling her up as she pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room. Carmilla stared a moment before she quickly unclasped Laura's bra and threw it after her shirt. She stopped briefly as she hungrily looked into Laura's eyes. She moved her hands up Laura's arms and tentatively touched Laura's soft breasts. She silently looked up into Laura's eyes, as if asking for permission before fully caressing her nipples. "Ohhh, Carm" Laura responded to the light touch. Carmilla took this as permission to continue. 

She leaned her head and flicked her tongue across Laura's erect left nipple. Laura arched her back into Carmilla's mouth wanting so much more. Carmilla felt Laura's hands weave into her hair and pull lightly. She took the smaller girls nipple fully into her mouth, pushing Laura back down into the mattress. As Carmilla moved to show the same affection to her right nipple, she slide her thigh between Laura's legs. "Fuck, Carm" Laura exhaled breathlessly as she canted her hips up trying to find more friction. Carmilla slid her hand down Laura's stomach and started to gently rub Laura's center through her pants. Laura started moving her hips in rhythm with Carmilla's hand, but it wasn't enough. She needed more, and she need it now. "C-Carm, please, more" she moaned into Carmilla's shoulder. "More what, Laura?" she huskily breathed against her skin. "Carm, I-I need you. F-fuck me, Carm" she moaned even louder as Carmilla bit down on her sensitive pulse point. "Gladly," Carmilla stated.  
-  
Carmilla moved back long enough to pull Laura's pants and underwear off her slender legs. As she moved back up Laura's legs, she left hot, wet kisses in her wake. She could her Laura panting harder as she placed kisses on her inner thigh. "Carm, I-I want to feel your tongue." Laura impatiently whined at the vampire between her legs. Carmilla slowly flicked her tongue across her swollen clit. Laura stilled her hips as she felt the first tentative lick from Carmilla. Carmilla initially thought she did something wrong when she felt Laura still beneath her. That thought was quickly erased when she felt snake one hand into her hair. Taking the encouragement, Carmilla ran her tongue up the length of Laura's slit. "Mmmm, you taste so good, Cupcake" Carmilla moaned as slipped her tongue back into Laura's wet folds. 

"Mmmm, fuck, Carm" Laura moaned out, slowly getting louder. Carmilla sped up at the sound of her name rolling off Laura's tongue in a breathless moan. She slipped one finger inside Laura, catching her by surprise. "F-fuck, yes, Carmillaaaaa" Laura moaned out between panting breaths. Hearing Laura begin to pant faster, Carmilla slipped in another finger and sped up her assault on Laura's clit. She curled her fingers upwards as Laura began moaning incoherently above her. "Carm, h-harder. Oh, fuck, I'm so close" Laura almost screamed out. Carmilla felt Laura's hand tighten into her hair, pulling her harder against her clit. She pushed her fingers deeper into Laura and curled them upwards as she felt Laura's inner walls tighten against her. "Ohhh, god. F-fuck, Carmillaaaaa. I-I'm com..." her words broke off as she plunged over the edge and came into Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla slowed down as Laura's scream faded, slowly riding out her orgasm. 

Carmilla crawled back up the bed and passionately kissed Laura between panting breaths. Laura could taste herself on Carmilla's tongue and it made her again. "Are you okay, Cutie?" Carmilla asked as Laura began to catch her breath. "That was better than my fantasies. I'm more than okay." Laura responded still slightly breathless, with a hunger in her eyes Carmilla had never seen before. "I'm glad I could help," Carmilla slyly whispered. 

"It will be even better when I get to hear you scream my name," Laura said as she flipped Carmilla onto her back and began removing her remaining clothes. "I can't wait to s-scream y-your.." Carmilla tried saying before Laura caught her between her teeth and cut her off. They spent the rest of the night making each other moan and scream, releasing months of pent-up sexual attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. It is my first attempt at fanfiction and smut. My tumblr is eroticdom. Come follow me or drop a prompt in my ask box.


End file.
